Humanity's Push
by TheTrollDude
Summary: SCRAPPED!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. This story is a Post ME 3 in 2168 and Post Halo 4 story taking place in 2653. Halo universe has found the Janus Key and is now low Tier 1. Chief encounter the Didact a little later just FYI.

**Prologue **

**February 3****rd****, 2653-Exactly 100 Years After The Human-Covie War**

**UNSC Forward Unto Dawn**

**Cryobay **

"John wake up!"

Master Chief, or John-117, hadn't heard that name in a long time. He had many names, such as Chief, demon, Spartan, but "John" wasn't one he had on his mental list. Then he realized something. He was supposed to be in cryo, asleep, waiting for someone to pick him up after the destruction of the Ark. If Cortana had awaken him, maybe someone's here. Hopefully if not UNSC, someone friendly.

"Chief I need you!"

Thump. Master Chief hands and hand hit the pod's door hard. Somehow the glass survived the force of Spartan armor banging into it.

"Someone's outside the cyrobay door I..."

Bam! The doors fly open and Chief can see outside the pod a five unknowns rushing in shouting in a completely different language. All he recognizes is the word "AI". One of the aliens raises his weapon, what Chief assumes is a shotgun. He aims it at Cortana. His Cortana. The Cortana. Chief reaches for the emergency pull release, and looks at Cortana one last time, right before the alien blows the pedestal to oblivion.

"Cortana!"

The last thing he saw of her was her sad face, staring into the pod, the one that had saved his life so many times. She had helped him save humanity. It was ironic that the one person she had failed to protect was herself. In a rage he kicks the door outwards, blowing two aliens back. Dam the release lever. He wraps his arms in a headlock around an alien and slams him face-first into another pod. He grabs two alien's and throws their head together, full force sending brain matter and blood everywhere.

He takes a M6 magnum floating around and drills a tiny hole into the fourth one's head. Covering in blood with a pistol, heading towards the last alien, who killed Cortana. _I must look really scary_ he though. The alien looked like he was ready to shit his pants. The alien then brought his hand up quickly to call for help, but before that happened, ten holes went through his chest. Chief hears a noise behind him, turns around, and see another alien with a blue field of some sort. The mighty Chief than goes black.


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**Here's Chapter 2. Thank you Sgt. Rills for the first review. **

**Unknown Ship**

**Prison Block #10**

"How the hell does this armor come off?"

"I don't know Victus, even this pistol and this metal handle are attached to his armor."

Chief wondered how he could understand the two aliens. He couldn't see their faces due to what he assumed was a one-way mirror. He was chained to a pole, but he could probably break out. He looked down, and saw his magnum attached to his hip. He also noticed an energy sword, courtesy of the Arbiter. _Useful for close-quarters_ he mused. Chief assumed the aliens left from footsteps and the screams of other prisoners.

"Greetings Reclaimer!" the almost too cheery voice interrupted his thoughts.

_Great. Another Forerunner AI. _He was still mistrustful of anything Forerunner that talked. 343 Guilty Spark had killed Johnson, tried to kill Chief and Arbiter, and trick Chief into wiping out all life within thousands of light years on the first halo.

"What are you doing in my head?" he demanded.

"Simply hiding from the parasite! When you started to leave High Charity without your AI, I left my data storage, and jumped into your systems!"

(Here's a clue: this AI told the High Prophets the truth about humanity)

"How come Cortana didn't detect you? And who the hell you anyways?"

"I am Forerunner Contender Class AI 032 Mendicant Bias!"

"You defected to the flood and betrayed the Forerunners!" Chief snarled.

"Yes, I have done horrible things during my service, but I am a mere copy, but still thousands of years more advanced than your previous AI. I am not plagued with the original copy's whim. I will serve you to the best of my abilities, as the Librarian has ordered me to."

"Librarian? Who..."

"I can not answer that question Reclaimer. You must encounter the greatest Warrior-Servant to ever exist for me to tell you. You should know you AI surpassed rampancy

Before Chief could speak, the door opened and revealed an angry looking alien. This alien looked like an Elite, but it's mandibles were in the place of where a normal human's mouth would be, not protruding.

"Again you meddle with AI's?"

"I didn't." John said in a stern voice.

The alien was surprised that he could talk.

"My omni-tool just... what happened?"

"Hmm... so primitive, but unknown races could still be dangerous. Threat level-moderate. I just scrambled this tool and... modified it." Bias said.

Thanks to the distraction, Chief immediately set to action. He assessed the unknown. Lightly armored, so the M6 could punch a hole easily. He had the word "Spectre" on his armor, which could probably be a rank of some sorts. He broke out of the chains with ease, flipped his M6 out, and fired. In under two seconds. The bullet seemed to move really slowly, went near the alien, who instantly brought up a shield out of his arm, and deflected it.

"What the fuck?"

"Haha! I am a Spectre of the Council! I am a biotic, and can defeat you with ease weakling! That armor will do you no good. "

The Spectre raised his arms again, and used a biotic that could probably push the fattest Krogan ever across a dreadnought. Chief's right shoulder went back a few inches, and he went back to his normal firing position. Bam! Bam! Bam! Ba... before he could fire off another round, the gun was vaporized by a machine gun. Another unknown squad was entering the cell. _Showtime_ he thought. Quick as a flash, he brought up the energy sword.

"Ha! He thinks us Turians can be killed by a little stick! Kill him!"

So that's what they're called.

He ignited the sword, and three feet of plasma shot out of it. He could sense their new fear. He swung it horizontally and cut of the Spectre's head off with ease. He ran forward, cutting up body parts with ease, like a madman. Blood flew everywhere, and twenty Turians were dead. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Good job Reclaimer!"

"Where have you been? Cortana would have helped me in that fight."

"I know I am not like your previous companion, but while you were busy I hacked their systems, stole every bit of information(logs, routes, maps, extranet) and learned a lot. This galaxy is full of many species in a group called the Council. The Council has four species in it. Asari, Turian, Salarians, and...well this changes everything... humans."

"What? Humans?"

"Their DNA does not match up with any Reclaimers. Not even close. While we reseeded the galaxy, we left a clear genetic mark only we could recognize. These humans do not have the mark. Also AI's are illegal, so I will refrain from talking unless needed."

"Thanks for the info. We should head for the hangars and escape."

**Destiny's Ascension**

**Hanger Bay **

"Again, thank you you so much Shepard for coming with your crew." Commander Victus says.

"You're welcome. Call me Olivia."

"Just a question, how did you defeat the Reapers and survive?"

"The AI controlling the Reapers gave me a three choices, none of which I liked. I told him that I would do none of those, and he replied what I did was an override to his programming. The Reapers left into dark space, never to return."

"Ensign! This is not story time! Commander Shepard needs to... hold on...I... he did what?..I'll send someone down." Victus voice went from stern to afraid as his radio crackled.

"What's wrong Sir?

A few weeks ago, we found an ancient ship, and one life sign in a pod, with an AI. We killed it, and he went into a rage killing a scouting party with a knife and pistol. We used Spectre Brutus to bring him down, but apparently this being in armor killed him with a handle than shoots a plasma sword out of it. He destroyed a Spec-Ops team of twenty or so that tried to stop him. It would be nice if you could stop him with your skills, but I don't know if you can stop him, even with your skill-set."

"I defeated the Reapers."

"Only with words and a override code. You technically didn't take the fight to one personally."

"Point taken. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Commander. He was actually last seen heading towards this hangar."

**Unknown Ship**

**Hangar**

Chief tip-toed to the door(not literally of course). He found out that this ship was 2.5km long, the biggest this galaxy had seen. He mentally laughed because back home, the Covenant had Super-Carriers that were about 28km long. He opened the hangar to an armored being guarding who he assumed was the Captain. The guard look suspiciously human. He ignored the crew members, rushed towards the female in armor, and ignited his energy sword. 10% left. Good enough. The female stood still, as a blue-skinned humanoid stepped towards him and tried to blow him back to slow him. He shrugged it off, and punched her in the gut, grabbed her armor, and threw her at a Turian aiming with a sniper rifle, whom had "Spectre" on his armor. _Spectre must be a special task force or something, _he thought. He noticed another ship docked outside, so he presumed with was a meeting of species or something. The female was still there. Apparently she was a Spectre too.

She growled and said: "I don't know who the hell you are, but I still know I can kick your sorry ass."

_Arrogant_ he mused. This could be used against here.

"Look.. I just..."

She threw a punch which, combined with biotics and pure strength, could knock even Vega out, who had tried to seduce her one night.

Her hand hit a golden shield, which just shimmered, then disappeared. She gasped, and Chief used this opportunity to grab her with one hand into a choke, and lifted her up like many Elites did to their prey.

"I was going to tell you my story, but you decided to shoot first, ask questions later, right?"

Chief ripped off her helmet reveling an attractive woman with medium-length brown hair. She had a few freckles left from her childhood. He assumed she was in her late twenties.

"What.. what are you?"

"Human. My name is Master Chief Petty Officer 117." he replied.

**(A/N) I love doing this! This chapter was way longer than the first due to it being an experiment. Please review, also I need some insight with the ME universe, As I am not well-versed with it.**

**Troll out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Second Contact

**Alright! Chapter 3 Here! Also, I need a female lead and possible pairing for Chief in the ME Universe. I'm stuck with Shepard, Ashley, and Liara. **

**Destiny's Ascension **

**Hangar Bay**

"What? How?" Olivia Shepard's frantic voice called out.

"Guess." he said in a stern voice.

Chief slammed her against the wall, but kept his hand around her throat.

"I think I'll be the one asking questions."

"Okay. Sure. Ask away."

"First of all, where the hell am I?"

"_Destiny's Ascension_, orbiting Earth."

"Who are you, and who are you two companions?"

"I'm Commander Olivia Shepard, Council Spectre. My friend Garrus, is also a Spectre. The blue-skinned humanoid is Dr. Liara T'soni. She's a biotic."

"A biotic? What's that?

"According to the extranet, a biotic is a being that was exposed to element zero, or eezo at birth. The Forerunners found this element, and deemed it to unstable to integrate into their weapon systems." Mendicant's voice chirped inside his helmet.

"Never mind" he replied. "That will be all."

"May I?"

"Shoot."

"Where are you from? You're obviously human, but according to some of the crew, your ship is not like any design we incorporate."

"Eridanus II. My ship my the Forward Unto Dawn, a light frigate. Half of my ship made it through the portal to Earth, but I was on the other half escaping from the Ark."

"Who are you?"

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy. I am a Spartan, bred for war. Anything else about me is classified. I also need a way back home."

"Well my ship had FTL capabilities, we could take you home if you help us."

"I..."

"Reclaimer. They could we a valuable asset. Even if their technology is primitive by your species's standards, we could use them to get home."

"Alright, I'll come along."

By now, Garrus and Liara have manged to get up, a remarkable feat after being pummeled by the Chief.

"Are you crazy Shepard? He tries to kill us all and then you invite him on board like he's your best friend?" Garrus was shouting, close to screaming.

"It's a risk we'll have to take. Besides, we'll need the extra guns after Alenko died. Chief looks like he could hold his won against a Krogan."

"I have to agree with Garrus." Liara's surprisingly soft voice filled the air. "It's too risky."

"It's not your decision Liara. Sorry. Follow me Chief, My ship is out here."

Chief nodded and follows her on board.

**UNSC Contingency-Class Warship Valhalla**

**February 3****rd****, 2653-100 Years After The War**

**Bridge**

By 2653, the UNSC had forgiven the Covenant for their attempted genocide, and they decided to start working together. At first they were just allies, but soon they joined together in an Alliance called the MSA, or Multi-Species Alliance. It was composed of if all races of the former Covenant, and humans, excluding the Prophets and Brutes, who had been hunted to extinction. They were all good friends, despite what had happened many years ago. The Arbiter, with only about 30 years left, devotes all of his time searching for Master Chief.

The usual beeps of the CIC we absent, as the whole bridge crew was staring at the object in front of them. It was shaped somewhat like a a Covenant Ship, only if you remove the head, color it blue, and put it in the middle. The science team aboard the _Valhalla_had concluded it was not Forerunner-based, and was only about 50,000 years old.

The _Valhalla_ was the first of the _Contingency-Class w_arship to be pit into battle. It was designed to be the perfect ship. At 15km, 1.5km wide, 2km tall, and armed with 8 Series 12 MACs(four on each side), 700 M24 Archer Missiles with 45 missiles per pod, 500 M75 Rapier Missile with 60 missiles per pod, and 1000 Howler Missiles, with 40 missiles per pod. To top it off, it had about 2000 Point defense guns covering the ship, along with 4 Onagers on the very top of the ship. It was outfitted with 1000cm Titanium-a armor plating along with some Forerunner alloys, and most ships couldn't even get through the shielding, which was based off designs found in Onyx. It was the same shielding that the Didact had used thousands of years ago aboard his ship against the Flood. It used hundreds of repulsion and anti-gravity systems to maneuver in space with ease, despite it's great size. It housed thousands of troops, hundreds of Spartans, and was full of pelicans, Sabres, broadswords, longswords, and many other ground vehicles.

The Arbiter's personal Super-Carrier had found this dormant object object in deep space searching for the _Forward Unto Dawn. _Both were there, scanning using Forerunner technology. The Huragok were going crazy, wanting to go out there, disassemble the artifact, and rebuild it again.

"Admiral Davidson sir, the object powered up when a Phantom went near it. The Arbiter's ship is heading towards it. Holy crap! Sir a shit ton of dark energy just formed in the center! The Arbiter's ship was pulled through!

"Reverse thrusters, now!"

"It's not doing anything sir, we're being pulled into the dark energy core!"

"All hands, brace!"

**Fate's Arrival **

**Bridge**

_Fate's Arrival _was the sister ship of _Destiny's Ascension_, which was designed to carry the Council. Like the human's dual Air Force One's, the Fate's Arrival would easily be mistaken as it's counterpart. Matriarch Anova was put it charge of it, and was sent to monitor Relay 213, which had had some weird fluctuations recently. Not wanting another Ranchi War, the Council sent the lone wolf to guard it. At 2.5km long, it was the biggest ship ever made. Any ship bigger would be impossible. Or so she thought.

Quick as a flash, the relay activated. Two ships flew out, unfazed. Anova could not believe the sheer size of the two ships. One was 15km long, armed to the teeth, and was boxy in shape. The other was HUGE. At 28km long, it was sleek, with no angles. It showed no sign of having weapons, or they were disguised under it's hull. _They might have been built big, but my ship can take down any ship built for looks and size_, she thought to herself. These law-breakers must be punished.

"Open fire!" she commanded.

Thanix Guns erupted from the ship, and flew at the unknowns. Both ships were hit, but seemed to have shields. At least they were doing some damage.

"Fire everything! Send a transmission to the Council, warn them! Burn their ships to the ground!"

**UNSC Valhalla**

**Bridge**

"The odds of their weapons ever penetrating out shields are close to null. If they fired 100,000 times, our shields would go down .000000001254 percent. How primitive." Daisy, the ship's AI says. Daisy had been flash cloned from the Spartan"s brain after her death.

"Besides that, fire one of our MACs at the middle of the ship. Let them taste our ultimate expression of power ." Admiral Davidson says. "Tell the Arbiter to say back."

"MAC firing. Sir, with all due respect, the Arbiter's ship is had more weapons than us, and could hold their own against these aliens."

"Let this be our war Daisy."

"We are all in this together Sir, as we are all in the MSA..."

"Shut it Daisy."

"Aye aye sir. MAC had gutted the ship in one shot sir. Should we send a team of Spartan V's to extract data?"

"Send them in booster frames. Good thinking Daisy."

**Unknown Ship**

Five Spartan V's were lined up, all in Scout armor. This was Blue Team, composed of the best Spartans who thought they were carrying on the legacy of Master Chief. Blue-1, Team leader, used a DMR and Magnum. Blue-2, Marksmen, used a sniper-rifle and assault rifle. Blue-3, techie, used a magnum and assault rifle. Blue-4, heavy weapons specialist, used a rocket launcher and Shotgun. Blue-5 , Close-quarters, who used a shotgun and dual-wielded kukris. They went into space with booster framers, wasted all the ammo on the hangar, and flew in. They were met with multiple species, all with EVA suits. They fired many weapons, but Blue team tore through them, making way towards the bridge.

Most of the enemies were gathered around the bridge door, armed to the teeth. They saw 5 heavily armored beings heading towards them. No matter. They had the Council's finest Turian Sceptre with them. The Spartans opened fire with DMRs, rockets, magnums, sniper rifles, and kukris.

**Fate's Arrival **

**Bridge**

The Matriarch was scared. 5 unknowns in high-tech armor cam into the hangar, and manged to tear through Spectres and STGs. The door suddenly started to dent inwards. A hole was made, and bullets flew through the air, cutting down bridge crew. She was the last on left. All unknowns except for one, whom she assumed the leader, went to consoles and inserted a chip into a computer. A humanoid hologram pooped out of a projector. An AI! It must be destroyed! Then, it spoke.

"Hmmm. Very primitive. Their systems appear to not be protected. I have downloaded everything including star charts, weapons specs, and shielding. Also this Extranet and Codex are interesting. Spartans! The Admiral wants us back. Pull me."

Anova popped out of her cover, and used a warp to send them flying. They didn't even flinch. One of them rushed towards her an inhuman speeds, and hit her head. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

"Pack 'em and tag 'em Spartans."

**(A/N) Fin. That was good. About 1600 words. Don't forget to tell me who should be a pairing partner for Chief(Shepard(F), Liara, and Ashley).**

**Troll out**


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry Guys

**Troll here,**

**Sorry if you guys liked where I was going with the plot twist, but fellow author Fer82 had the right idea. I will be discontinuing the series due to lack of knowledge of the ME universe, as I have not played any of the games. Sorry guys. **

**Troll out**


End file.
